Revealed
by MandiC
Summary: When a new animagi joins the group of Marauders, Sirius isn't sure what to make of her and her bizarre behavior. Old secretes are revealed and new ones are made, all while the group tries to cope with love...and hexes. Choosing between friends is hard work.
1. Meeting

Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC.

If someone would have seen the animal sitting just outside the Forbidden Forest, they would have a hard time describing the creature. It looked to be a mix between a German Sheppard and wolf, but there were no wolves in the Forbidden Forest or dogs for that matter as students were not allowed dogs as one of their approved pets. And if one brave student would have ventured out in the middle of the night to said spot and tried to make the wolf-dog their pet, they would consider the task to difficult and give up, since the wolf-dog was no pet at all, but an animagi. Though not a student would have taken a guess as to the true form of the wolf, becoming an animagi is a task that very few ever accomplish, especially while still a student at Hogwarts. It can be said though, that this year would be a foreshadow for what would come in the following years, Seeing as though there were four unregistered animagi now attending school, an unheard of and more than likely once occurring event.

The wolf-dog had no idea about the other three animagi; they were not having some secrete unregistered animagi meeting. No, the wolf was just tired of the noise in her common room, it was the first day back from break and everyone was catching up on the latest gossip.

The wind that was slightly blowing past her fur felt good. She often ran through the Forbidden Forest in her animagi when things became too hard, or she felt that she just had to get away from it all.

She cocked her head to one side in thought; she had never run under a full moon before. As she sat and pondered the thought a loud howl broke through. Her ears cocked up, swiveling to find the direction the howl came from. There! By the Whomping Willow, she slowly rose to her paws, deciding that an investigation was called for. She had never heard another howl while she was out roaming.

No one was ever told what the Willow was really for. What people did know was that it would attack anyone who came within reach of its branches. But as she got closer she noticed the normally swinging branches were oddly still. She hunched down, her belly almost touching the ground, and waited. The sound came again, another long low howl, coming from….under the tree? She inched closer; she could see an opening under the tree!

They say curiosity killed the cat, but lucky for her she was no cat. So based on that logic she decided to venture into the opening. She followed the dirt path; it seemed to be miles long when in reality it was probably only one. Finally she could see light, the ending.

Very slowly she stuck her nose around the opening and took a deep breath. That was one of the positive side effects of becoming an animagi; the strengths of the animal one turned into became theirs. She could smell dog, rat, and strangely enough stag, but that wasn't what caused her the most hesitation, werewolf…she could smell werewolf.

What was a werewolf doing this close to Hogwarts, and what was it doing all cooped up in this place?

Still staying close to the floor she made her way out of the opening and into the building.

The werewolf was backed into a corner held by a big shaggy black dog and the stag. Didn't they know that would only make the wolf more violent not less? No animal liked to be backed into a corner, and she could only assume that a werewolf would find it even more unsavory.

Deciding to voice her opinion, she let out a low bark. All animals turned to her. Well…this was unlikely to be her best decision ever. But it did get the werewolf to stop, if even for a moment, his growling. After her first transformation she read everything she could about wolves and the way they worked. Each pack had a dominate, and she was fine with the werewolf being the alpha.

To prove this point she laid completely down, bring her ears forward in what she hoped was a display of submission.

The werewolf cocked its head to the side, studying her. It pushed through the other two, coming to stop before her. It slowly put its hand like paw on her head, he accepted her. She gave a whimper of happiness, and the werewolf sat down beside her. Content to sit with its new pack-mate.

The black dog and stag seemed to take the hint and sit down as well. Obliviously, they had never thought to show submission before.

Seeing this, the werewolf went and repeated the process he did with the wolf-dog, before returning to his spot by the wolf-dog.

They sat like that for what might have been hours, until the dog moved, pushing the wolf-dog out the entrench and back through the pathway. When they reached the Whomping Willow the sun was just pecking over the horizon. She hadn't meant to stay the whole night with the odd foursome of animals.

They all started to walk back to the school; during her time sitting there she had already decided that the others were like her. But how was she supposed to come out and say it, what if they were professors? She knew Professor McGonagall was an animagi, a cat. Were the other professors' ones as well? She wasn't sure but, she knew that being an unregistered animagi could lead to her being sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. So she followed the others, hoping one of them would change first.

And thankfully, her luck held out, and soon there were three boys standing in front of her. Sadly it was the Marauders, a group of boys who were in her house, minus one. The group consisted of - Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter, only the last three were standing in front of her. And they were all looking at her. They didn't look upset, but they didn't look happy either.

"Well?" Sirius said looking at her, his grey eyes looked dark.

When she went out that night she really did not expect this ending. She felt like she had to choice, so she transformed back. She felt almost naked standing before the most popular boys in the school.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" It was James, his hazel eyes looked almost as dark as Sirius's.

She straitened her back, bringing her to her full 5'3". "Wouldn't you like to know?"

And with that she took off running as fast as she could, narrowly running into Madam Poppy, the med witch. Again, her luck held out and she managed to get to the Gryffindor Tower without the boys getting her.

Really, she hadn't meant to run off like that. She just hated the tone Potter took with her, and she knew it wouldn't be long until they knew who she was. And besides, it was actually fun… pulling something over the Marauders.

* * *

This is my first story, I will have it on another site too. They are taking forever in getting it posted though since they review every one.


	2. The Meeting Take Two

The meeting – take two

She managed to avoid the Marauders throughout most of the next day, not an easy feat when you share a common room and great hall with the people you are trying to avoid. It was made easier by the fact that classes didn't start until the next day, and figuring that her and them would most likely be in most of the same classes, it was another lucky moment.

But ones luck couldn't hold out forever, even Felix Felicis lasted so long.

So when four shadows loomed over her, she wasn't that surprised.

She managed to avoid the Marauders throughout most of the next day, not an easy feat when you share a common room and great hall with the people you are trying to avoid. It was made easier by the fact that classes didn't start until the next day, and figuring that her and them would most likely be in most of the same classes, it was another lucky moment.

But ones luck couldn't hold out forever, even Felix Felicis lasted so long.

So when four shadows loomed over her, she wasn't that surprised.

She was sitting out under of the giant oak trees that dotted Hogwarts grounds looking over her potions book. It was unusually warm for September, so she had used her cloak for a blanket. Her quill and ink supplies lined up beside her, a new book of parchment sat on her lap.

"Oi! Winchier." It was Sirius that spoke first, causing her to look up.

If she had to admit it, if only to herself, he was awfully good-looking, his dark hair falling into his eyes, casual yet elegant. "We need to talk"

"What?" She tried to look innocent, "Me?"

"Your names Winchier." They were all looking down at her. "So are you going to talk to us or what?"

"Yeah, not going to run away this time." Potter had his own set of looks too. With his untidy black hair and hazel eyes, he could have many of girls if he so choose.

"No." She went back to her potions book, dismissing the four.

"What!" Sirius was now becoming red in the face. "So what do you mean? You're not going to talk to us…bloody hell what is this all about." He seemed to be in quiet the tizzy.

"No." She said calmly. "My name is not Winchier."

Sirius looked stunned and, in the first time in a long time, speechless.

Seeing how she was Lily's dorm mate, you think they could get her name right. She had only been in the same hour as them for over five years.

Seeing how his friends could not handle the situation Remus Lupin decided to step in.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He took a seat besides her, careful not to knock over her open ink well.

She smiled. "Kit Winchester."

Out of all the Marauders Kit had to say that Remus had the lest realized good-looks. Sure half the time he looked tired but, with friends like his she would be too, his light brown hair and golden eyes seemed so sweet. It was a soft kind of attractive.

"So…"

"I'm not." She patted his leg, "Though it could be considered a wonderful story, it is not mine to tell."

Remus looked relieved. Kit had already surmised that Remus was the werewolf from the night before. The four were always together, and since she only saw Black, Potter, and Pettigrew Remus must have been the wolf.

Kit didn't have an opinion about werewolves one way or another, they were people. A person could be bad or good and as such a werewolf could be bad or good. Just because one was bit, doesn't change that person unless they let it. Remus seemed like a pretty ok werewolf to her. He was away from the student locked up in that building, taking the proper precautions one should take if one was responsible. She could understand not wanting everyone to know about his problem. Really, in Kit's view, he shouldn't have to share what he didn't want to. Kit herself had things she didn't want anyone else to know about.

Black finally snapped out of his funk, throwing himself down in front of her. "So what do you want?"

Kit cocked her head to the side. What did he mean what did she want? "Huh?" seemed like the most logical thing she could come up with.

"To keep quiet."

Sirius Black was asking her, Kit Winchester, what she wanted to keep quiet. Kit was now in Black's earlier position, stunned silence. Why would she want anything from them? She said that it wasn't her story to tell end of discussion. Besides it's not like she couldn't get in trouble for last night either, in case they didn't notice she was a wolf-dog last night. An unregistered wolf-dog.

"I don't want anything." The potions book was calling her name. It seemed to her that potions were much easier to deal with than the four sixth year boys beside her.

Sirius looked unconvinced.

"If you didn't notice I was also doing something not-so-legal last night." She pointed out, really he was supposed to be one of the brightest in her year and couldn't come up with that?

"So we're all agreed then." Remus said happily, well sort of, he did give his friends a shut-up look.

The rest nodded, and started to get up. "We'll see you later then Kit."

"Wait Rumus!" Kit jumped up, grabbing his shoulder. "There is something…"

"I knew it!" Sirius glared at her.

"Oh shut up Black." She turned to Remus. "If…well…if you didn't mind…" Shuttering was always a strong suit. "Friends?"

Remus smiled. "Friends."

Shaking hands, a deal was made and Kit decided this was going to be a year to remember.

Kit came to the conclusion, after multiple spells, that no matter what she did she could not get Hogwarts uniform to look good on her 5 foot 2 inch frame. She looked like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes. She tried to shorten the skirt (within the guidelines of course) but, still she looked short. It didn't help that she was not only short but too skinny also, well she did have a nice sized chest….that had to count for something right? She wasn't sure why she cared so much about her looks this morning. Only that last night after her little spar with the marauders they had asked if she would sit with them at breakfast.

Her hair wasn't behaving either. Her long black hair was slightly messy. She was told once that it looked like someone had poured ink over her. This made her pale skin seem even paler…how was that possible? The same person that gave the ink comment said her eyes, a dark blue, looked much too big as if she was impersonating an anime character.

So now, with all this running through her head, she was standing in front of the mirror in her dorm frowning. Only five minutes left until the designated time she was supposed to meet the boys in the common room.

This wasn't going to work. She was happy being unknown. It was easy and this was….not hard but, not easy. Whatever was she thinking? Going into that tunnel, making friendly with werewolves? She had lost it and that was the bottom line.

With one more glace at the mirror, she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the common room


End file.
